Resident Evil Reality
by Blake Stone
Summary: Final Chapter has been uploaded, the end is here, I got bored of following the game plot and went off on my own tangent, suprise ending. Please R and R
1. Raccoon City

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. This story is not being used for any profit or anything like that. All original characters are mine, however, so if you want to use them-ask.

Resident Evil:

Reality

Leon Kennedy fell to his knees, his M1911 clattering onto the pavement. He leaned over and vomited onto the street, he emptied his whole stomach, lurching over and over again as his lunch poured out of him. 

He finished and then wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He looked ahead of him at the sight that had set him off. A young child, probably only six or seven was lying wedged up against a wall on the sidewalk. She had had her stomach torn open and blood and intestines were piling up around her. Worst of all, she wasn't dead. The horrible process that had turned most of Raccoon city population into walking mechanized humans had also happened to her. 

Blood mixed with foam ran down her chin from her mouth and dead eyes stared at him as she lay there. Occasionally she would gnash her teeth at him and attempt to attack him, but the havoc that was her stomach prevented her from carrying out her wishes. 

Leon stood up and retrieved his .45, then turned to the young girl and looked at her again. Her face was almost totally intact. It looked like she was a very pretty child, the kind that parents would be proud to have in their family. 

He raised the pistol and aimed. _I'm sorry, you'll like it better this way. _He thought as he fired two rounds into her head. Her small skull exploded and splattered the sidewalk and most of the wall with brain matter. _Or will she, _he thought as he lowered the pistol. 

Two zombies emerged out of an alleyway and stumbled towards him, moaning their dead like song. Leon jumped back as one of the monsters made a grab for him. He raised his .45 and fired into the zombie's head. It's brains spattered out of its head behind him. Leon sighted in onto the other zombie, still a few meters away. He fired as he had been trained, for body mass. The bullets tore huge gouts of flesh out of it and rivulets of blood started to cascade down the undershirt it was wearing, but it regained its balance and came at me again. He fired two more rounds almost rapid fire, and the thing stayed down.

It took a tap to the head for one of the things to stay down. He checked the pistol belt that was strapped around his waist and found that his ammo situation was grim. He had two clips loaded to their full capacity of seven rounds each, plus he had two rounds left in the magazine in his pistol. 

Leon moved on. _What was happening? _He thought as he ran. All he knew was that he was supposed to be arriving at the police station for further STARS training. As he arrived he confronted by those… those _things. _They had attacked him, but he had escaped with a girl named Claire. They had become separated when a petrol tanker had hit them in an attempt to kill them while using a police cruiser to escape. 

He didn't know what to do. His only hope was to get to the police station and hope that there was someone left alive. He set out running. As he ran he came to one of raccoon cities few gun stores. He stopped and tried the lock, it was unlocked. He opened the door and stepped in. 

"Who's there?" came a burly voice from within the darkness of the shop. Leon looked up and into the barrel of a Remington 870 pistol grip shotgun. 

"Hold on, I'm human!" He yelled at the man, hoping he wouldn't be mistaken for a zombie and have his head blown off.

"Oh, sorry." The man promptly apologized. "What's going on here?" Leon asked as the man walked around the counter and locked the door that Leon had come through.

"I don't know! The first thing I know is that the town in crawling with those things. I handed out all the weapons and ammo I had here and the locked up the shop, at least I tried, one of the things got through before I could bolt the door." He held up his hand that was wrapped in gauze bandaging. 

"You don't happen to have any .45 ammo and mags do you?" Leon asked, tapping his pistol belt. 

"Hang on, I'll check." The man rummaged around under the counter and handed up two fifty round packages of ammo and two empty clips. "There you go." The man said as he presented the items to Leon. 

"Thanks said Leon, opening the ammo and loading up the clips, as well as the one in his gun. It didn't take long as each clip could only hold seven rounds.

The gun shop owner stepped forward. "If you want my advice, try to find yourself a higher capacity pistol or something with more punch like a shotgun or an assault rifle. I handed out a few dozen of each, along with ammo. I haven't heard much back from any of them so I think its safe to assume that they are zombified."

Leon nodded at him. "I'll do that, Thank you." Leon stepped up towards the door to leave.

He was distracted by someone, or something more likely, banging on the windows. The gun storeowner turned around to look at what was outside. He raised his shotgun, "well goddamn!" He yelled.

With a giant crashing noise the glass shattered inward and the zombies were upon the storeowner before he could fire a shot off. Leon yanked the pistol out of his holster and fired into the head of the nearest zombie. He went down like a sack of flower. 

The zombies were eating the storeowner alive. Leon could see his convulsing form in between the zombies that were killing him. Leon fired again and again, killing them all. The zombie stench in the room had grown so strong that he felt like throwing up again, he would of too, if he had had anything left in his stomach.

Leon walked to the form of the storeowner, now peppered with zombie bites, the man was still alive, but he looked up at Leon with dead eyes. Then slowly, as Leon watched, whatever had turned normal people into zombies was also happening to this man. First all of the color drained from the man's body, then foam started at his mouth. 

Leon stood up and pulled out his pistol, aiming it directly at his head and fired. The storeowner's head exploded, splashing brain matter all over Leon's boots. Leon turned his head, almost overcome by a wave of sickness that ran through him. 

With a slight hesitation he picked up the man's shotgun that had been dropped next to him. He checked the chamber; there were seven rounds in the chamber. He checked what was left in the mans pockets. He came up with three shotgun shells.

Leon then left the store through the back door. He didn't want to come through the front at that was where the zombies had come from in the first place. The ratty old door in the back of the shop probably wouldn't have held up to much. Leon unlocked it and walked through. 

He stepped through into a back alley. Garbage was strewn around the street beneath his feet and what looked like the corpses of dogs were in the corners of the alley. Leon walked up a catwalk and used it to pass over and impassable amount of garbage and scrap cement. He came back down on the other side in to an alley that looked almost identical, except for the different style graffiti scrawled along the walls. That was the one good thing about the zombies, at least they wouldn't be prone to slap graffiti on every surface flat enough to paint. 

He hopped over a dumpster into an area populated exclusively by zombies. Three of them approached him, moaning their mournful song. Two were male; they wore baggy pants and those damn watchcaps that he hated so much. The third was a woman. Leon snapped the safety off the mossberg and held it at the ready. He pulled the trigger and rejoiced in the sensations of the kick running down his arms. The blast hit the first male full out, nearly tearing him in two pieces, with collateral doing damage to the former man behind him. 

He dropped the shotgun on its sling to his side and drew the M1911. He didn't want to waste the shotgun's ammunition. He sighted in on the woman zombie and pulled the trigger. The gun bucked in his hands and the bullet struck her squarely in the forehead. She toppled down and he swung to aim at the wounded man, but he was to close. The zombie tried to bite him. He yanked his arm away and heard the zombie's teeth snap as they meet nothing but air. 

Leon fired his last round offhandedly; it sliced its way through the zombie's chest, punching through the wounded part of the thing. It toppled and went down. Leon dropped his clip and slipped it back into one of its holders. Then he grabbed a fresh one, snapped it into his gun and pulled the slide back, letting it chamber a round. 

The zombie started to get up. Leon fired two rounds into its chest, putting it down for good.

He slipped his pistol back into the holster on his belt and then brought the shotgun up to the ready, working the slide as he did. The empty plastic shell dropped out of the bolt. It made its hollow tapping sound as it fell to the ground and rolled off into the darkness.

Leon ran out of the alley and into the street. He was prepared to do face to face battle with these abominations. The street was deserted. Fires burned on several vehicles, a truck had run over a fire hydrant before rolling and smashing into a wall. A bus had smashed head on into a warehouse and the driver and several of the passengers had taken short flights through the windshield. 

Leon went to each of the vehicles to look for survivors, he found none. The bus was full of the dead, but in the truck he found a mossberg 870 shotgun with a half a box of shells. It was the same model as the one that he was already carrying, except for the feature of a butt stock instead of a pistol grip. Leon extracted the shells from the pistol grip mossberg and loaded them into the empty chamber of the gun, he also had ten more rounds of shotgun ammo, he dropped he heavy shells into his pocket. Then he moved on. He stopped at an overturned police car to see if there were any survivors inside, instead he found several empty shell casings on the inside roof, upon further inspection he also found a severed hand holding a Beretta 92-F. Fighting back illness he pried the gun from the hand and checked the clip, just as he thought, it was empty. He dropped the useless gun to the ground and looked up, the sky shined with millions of little stars; over several nice looking neighborhoods. How could something like this happen, why did it happen?

Then he looked in the backseat. In the thin amount of moonlight that burned into the back of the car, he saw a pad of paper. He reached around the seats and grabbed it, then used a flashlight from the inside of the car to read it. 

**_June 13_**

I don't know why I'm writing this, I can't see it doing any good as it will probably never be found, maybe it's just to keep my sanity. 

The invasion happened a few hours ago. The first lines of police were called out by hundreds of municipal disturbance calls, leaving the police station virtually undefended. Then, they came… the zombies. They appeared out of the darkness and slammed their way into the station. A few members of the force attempted to put up a resistance to the invaders, but it was no use, we were overrun. Then, I can't belief what I did… I took the keycard I had found in Chief Barnes office and used it to get into the underground parking structure. One sergeant that I had never seen before tried to stop me. I told him what was obvious to everyone. That idiot Barnes took all the weapons and ammo and locked them into a storage bunker that no one has the keycard to. He still refused to allow me past so I… I shot him, three times really quick, then being the coward I am took a car and ran for my life.

After that it's just kind of a blur… I raced through the streets of Raccoon until, one of those; those things came out of the back seat and grabbed at me. I slammed on the brakes and sent the car skidding over a hydrant. The zombie went through the window. When it all was over, I think both my legs were broken and I had massive internal bleeding, but I would be damned if I was going to let one of those things get their hands on me. I sat in the car and fired at every one of the disgusting things that passed me, and I can only hope that I can hold out until help arrives.

Leon folded the papers in his hands, obviously the man had not been able to hold out. The last page of the pad was covered with flecks of blood and not to mention the gruesome discovery inside the car. He looked over towards the front of the car, there was a mangled zombie corpse that certainly looked like it had taken a short flight through the windshield and into something hard, like a brick wall.

With a long sigh he hefted his shotgun and began to walk towards where he thought the city station would be. 

As he walked he realized that he hadn't eaten or drank anything since he had stopped last was on the way to Raccoon city, about ten hours ago. He looked around him and saw a convenience store. _How convenient!_ He thought.

He stepped up to the glass door and tried to open it, it was locked like he suspected. He turned the shotgun around and opened the glass on the door, using the butt of his shotgun as a key. He then reached in and opened the lock from the outside and let himself in. 

He interior of the store was normal for most convenience stores. Leon checked around for any more zombies. Then he opened the cooler that had long since stopped refrigerating and took out a bottle of water. He cracked the seal and brought the bottle to his lips. "Don't Drink That!"

The yell put him back onto full alert. He sent the bottle of water flying and snapped up his shotgun. He sighted from where the sound had come from. There was a woman standing in the doorway. 

She was in a standard black tactical SWAT suit, sporting a few grenades and a Berreta 92-F. He had on the standard kevlar helmet and shooting glasses as well. "Don't drink that," she said again. 

"Who are you?" asked Leon, ecstatic about finding another living human being in this anarchy

"My name is Jill Patterson. I was part of a STARS unit that was sent into the city to restore power and give the survivors a fighting chance at getting out of here. The others… it doesn't matter what happened to them."

"Survivors?" asked Leon. "There are people that survived all of this? How many?"

"Yes, some did survive the invasion, how many, the answer is two. Two people survived this whole ordeal. There may be more but I haven't seen any."

"I…" Leon started to talk. She silenced him.

"Listen, I'm on my way out. Here are some things you may need." She shoved several small leather and plastic bound books into his hands. "This is to the arms locker in the Raccoon Police department" she handed him a small key. "And this is to the local Umbrella labs in the area. Also, take this." She handed him a vial of red fluid. "What causes people to become zombies is a virus that is present in most of Raccoon cities water systems. When this is dropped into it if the red spreads through the entire liquid or food, it is infected with the virus, if it disappears moments after insertion, it is safe."

Leon accepted the vial; "I don't know how to thank you." She held up her hand, "Don't. Just help those people out there that I couldn't."

"Thank you, I will," said Leon as she pulled her beretta out and ran out of the store. 

Moments later he heard a gunshot outside of the store. He raised his shotgun and ran outside. There was Jill, lying on the ground, 92-F in hand and her tunic soaked in blood from the gunshot wound he had inflicted to her head. 

He knelt beside her form and looked at the ugly blood covering her. Why had she done this? What had she seen or done that had forced her to do this to herself? He gently lifted the pistol out of her hand. For a brief moment, he considered using it on himself, not being able to face what Jill had done to herself, but the idea scared him so much that he only slipped the pistol into his belt and took the tactical holster off of her thigh. Then he stood up and looked at her small delicate form lying on the pavement. One tear ran out of his eye and down his face before he used and emergency blanket from a nearby car to cover her with. 

He moved on through the streets, all notion of hunger or thirst forgotten, he felt like one of those cursed zombies, rotted inside, only a shell of a man. 

He finally made it to the police station. The station was probably the largest structure in Raccoon City. It was a giant monstrosity at the base of a rolling hill that then led into the forest that surrounded the town.

He stepped up to the main doorway and tried to open on of the large wooden doors that had no windows around it. The door would not budge. Upon closer inspection, the door appeared to be nailed shut, the points of a few nails showing along the outside of the door. There were also scratches and dings taken out of the doors by what only Leon could assume to be zombie fingernails. 

Leon had had a lot of experience with locked and barricaded doors since arriving in the city. He had found that a twelve gauge was the best way to remove a lock from a door. He raised the shotgun to the door, shielded his eyes by looking away and then fired into the door. It blew a hole into the wood that made it all the way through. He could hear the clinking that could only be the deadbolt skittering across tile after being blown out of the wall. He kicked at the door; it was about to budge but still held. He aimed at the highest concentration of nails and then pulled the trigger again. This time the doors swung open by themselves. Leon stepped through and then closed them as best he could. 

The vastness of the Raccoon City police department filled his eyes. It was dim inside, but there was enough light to see the vastness brought out in front of him. The lobby was like that of a gymnasium, very high. The station had three levels, there were doors lining both sides of the walls and the ones on top. The main receptionist's desk was in the lobby. The doors opened onto a raised platform, one walked down the steps and directly in front of him was a giant statue of an angel looking up into heaven. There was a brass plate with an inscription on it set into the base of the statue. The inscription read,

**_The disciples of the earth looked up into heaven and the their hearts opened to reveal the goodness inside. _**

Above the brass plate there was an inset into the stone. It was of a hawk, swooping down to strike at its prey. Leon studied the statue for a moment and then dismissed it with only the though of _what a strange thing to put in a police station._

He stepped up the stairs that ran on both sides of the statue and walked up to the reception desk. He stepped into the small square it formed and ran along all the papers. Patrol reports, supply requisition, etc. He opened the desk drawer under the desktop and pulled it open. Inside there was a box of nine-millimeter ammunition. He picked up the box. Fifty rounds, good. 

He then came to the computer. Apparently the emergency power was on in the building, because the screen was lit up. The open program on the screen gave the readout

****

HALL DOORS LOCKED

HALL DOOR LOCK CONFIRMED

DO YOU WISH TO OPEN? YES/NO

He took the mouse and selected yes.

****

ACCESS DENIED. 

BLUE KEYCARD COMMAND AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED.

INSERT CARD AND RETRY.

DO YOU WISH TO RETRY? YES/NO

Leon stood up from the computer. He walked over to the doors that lined the hall and tried them one by one. The doors were all locked except for the one on the end of the hall. He twisted the door handle and stepped inside.

Immediately the smell of blood and cordite washed over him. In the corner, in a small clear area out of the way of all the trashed equipment that was cluttering the floor and walls was a police officer. He was holding a rag to his stomach, which was soaked in blood, his arm looked all bitten up and he was breathing shallowly.

"Who are you?" He demanded of Leon. Leon walked over to him and kneeled down. "I'm Leon Kennedy." He stated.

"Kennedy? Oh, the new guy…"

"Yeah, what happened here? Asked Leon

"Umbrella happened. They are the ones that unleashed this damn plague on the town. Chris and all the other stars members, they went to the umbrella labs to try to find out why they let this go on the town." He explained.

"You mean that this is connected to what happened in that mansion that exploded in 1998?" Asked Leon, who had read about the incident and the ensuing scandal in the paper when he was in college.

"Yes, Chris and Jill, they went to that mansion and discovered all these horrible bio-experiments that Umbrella was performing. They tried to stop them, to let everyone know what was going on, but no one believed them. Then the mansion exploded. And now this is happening. Chris knew that Umbrella had to be responsible, so when this all started, he took guns and ammo and he and the rest of the STARS team went to the Umbrella labs to stop whatever was happening."

Leon thought back to what Jill had done, but didn't tell the man what had happened. It didn't matter he saw it on his face. 

"They're dead aren't they?" He asked slightly alarmed. Leon nodded his head. "I'm sorry, I think that Jill was the last one alive, she killed herself briefly after we met."

The man's head sunk and a single tear ran from his eye, cutting a line down the sweat on his face. "I'm not surprised," he mumbled, "after what she's been through."

Leon didn't inquire any further. He didn't want to know what Jill had to face because he had a feeling that he would be facing that and more before the end of this.

"Take this." The man said, holding a blue keycard between his quivering fingers. Leon took the card from the man.

"Now go." The man said. "But…" Leon started to protest. "GO!" the man shouted and held up his Beretta, pointing it at Leon's head. 

"Okay, but I'm coming back for you." Leon stated as he walked out the room. The door closed behind him with an electronic click.

Leon looked out into the police station again and sighed. Then he looked down at the blue keycard in his hand and walked back to the computer at the receptionist's desk. 

****

HALL DOORS LOCKED

HALL DOOR LOCK CONFIRMED

DO YOU WISH TO OPEN? YES/NO

Leon inserted the keycard into the nearby reader and clicked the mouse on "yes." The reader hummed for a moment and then he could hear the doors click open one by one as their electronic locks released. He looked back at the computer screen.

****

ALL HALL DOORS UNLOCKED

HALL DOORS CAN BE LOCKED WITHOUT KEYCARD CONFIRMATION

LOCK DOORS? YES/NO

Leon left the computer as it was and moved to the first door. He pushed the door open with the muzzle of his shotgun and came into what seemed to be a waiting room of some sort. There was a desk and several chairs and a trunk in the corner in front of a sculpture that seemed to be of a demon's head. He ignored it and looked around the office. There was a small key sitting on the desk, which he picked up and slipped it into his pocket. Then he tried the desk drawers, in the first one there was some make-up and other personal items that probably belonged to the secretary that was in charge of the waiting room. Then, out of pure curiosity, Leon opened the trunk and looked into it. It was empty except for a can of something in the bottom. He picked it up and looked at it so that he could see the label. It was a first aid spray, anti-viral for most cuts and scratches. 

_Anti-viral, eh? _Thought Leon as he looked at the can. If it was anti-viral it might protect him from the effects of this virus that was ravaging the city. He slipped it between his pistol belt and body. 

There was another door that would lead him out of this room, further into the building. He walked over to it and was about to open it when he saw the pad of paper sitting on one of the chairs. He picked it up and read it.

**__**

Patricha's diary June 10

That blasted chief Barnes exploded at me today. I was looking for some files in the trophy room, the one with the three statues in it. As I bent over to pick up a case, I bumped into one of the smaller statues; the bronze colored one as I recall. The statue moved quite easily, I was surprised. I simply moved it back and though nothing of it. An hour later the chief was in my office yelling at me and accusing me of plotting against him. I told him that I didn't know what he was talking about but he just stormed off to his office and slammed the door shut.

June 11

The chief came to work today with a giant painting of a nude man being hanged with the fires of Hell burning in the background. He had me hang it up in his office. I don't think it is a very appropriate painting for a police station, though. He said it was art, but it looked more like an abomination to me. It looked expensive though; I don't know how the chief got all that art that he has stored in the art room on his paycheck.

Leon stuffed the notes into his pocket and moved for the door. The chief of the city police was spending more then his regular paycheck, huh? Looked like someone was paying him to look the other way, and if half the stuff he was hearing about this Umbrella Corporation was true, he wouldn't be surprised if they were slipping the chief kickbacks, probably to not press charges over that mansion incident a few years back. 

Leon moved onto the next room. It appeared to be a police briefing room. There was a small desk next to the corner that had a drawer underneath it. He tried to open it but it was locked. He took out the small key he had found in the waiting room and slipped it into the lock. It turned easily and the drawer opened up to reveal a box of nine-millimeter ammunition. Leon picked it up and slipped it into a pouch on his pistol belt. Then he entered the actual room. The place had been the officer briefing room, with many desks and chairs, but it had been trashed, desks were strewn to the sides and papers were spilled all over the floor. Leon picked up a handful of papers, defense plans and strategy for the police station. Apparently the zombies were getting a little frisky and the police had to knock them back, unsuccessfully by the looks of it. He walked up to the front and studied the papers at the speaker's podium. More defenses plans. Leon moved onto the chief's office that was at the back of the briefing room. 

The inside had been trashed just like the outside. The desk was laying in three pieces and the equipment and art inside was tossed around like it was in a tornado. There were holes in the walls and the window was smashed. Leon looked down and found a half-used box of nine-millimeter rounds that he added to his pistol belt. 

There was nothing else to be found in the room, so he backed his way out and moved back into the room. He walked back through the briefing room and this time went to the main entrance that was at the back of the structure.

He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. It was gray, obviously utilitarian. He stepped out into it, his boots crunched on the grit that was resting on the floor. 

There were windows along the wall; they had boards nailed all over them. The bright fluorescent light was inadequate to illuminate out beyond the boards. He stepped up to one and peered out. Instantly a rotting hand shot in and grabbed the front of his shirt. It began to haul him toward the window, where more hands waited to grab and devour him.

Leon wasn't about to die, he was still young, he had his entire life ahead of him. He brought the shotgun around and pointed it through one of the cracks in the window. A hand latched onto it and tried to haul it out with him. Leon yanked on the trigger. 

The buckshot exploded out of the barrel, sending the zombies outside sprawling. Some tried to get back up, but Leon was quick to fire again and again with the shotgun. 

The shotgun ran dry, Leon reached to his pistol belt to grab at more shells, he got one jammed into the tubular magazine and then a zombie hand grabbed his arm, sending the shotgun flying. 

Leon wasn't finished yet, on his right hip he had the M1911 and on his left thigh, he had the beretta. He reached down to the Beretta on his left then brought it up. He fired again and again until the zombie let go. 

Leon rebounded to a safe distance and then picked up his shotgun. He holstered the Beretta and then crammed several shells into the shotgun, not really caring how many. He fired three rounds outside the station, decimating the zombies at those windows. 

He checked his ammo situation. He had seven rounds left, he had to conserve. Leon backed away from the windows and moved on.

He came to a large wooden door, but moved past it, more curious to see what was beyond this. He continued on down the corridor, but was stopped from any more progress by a pile of burning rubble, he thought he could make out the lines of a helicopter in the burning mess, but couldn't be sure. Then something stirred inside the chopper. Leon reflexively raised his shotgun. 

The zombie stood up. Apparently he was lying in the insulated area inside the cockpit and hadn't been burned at all. As it stumbled down the pile of flaming rubble, fire was set to its clothes and body. 

Leon didn't let the flaming monstrosity get very close to him, he pulled the trigger on the shotgun and watched as the buckshot sent the zombie tumbling back into the pile of rubble where it belonged.

Leon turned back to the hall and walked down it. He stepped up to the large wooden door and pushed it open. Instantly the smell of leather and paper flooded over him and he stepped into the library.

All around him on two levels were every text that had to do with Raccoon City and its founding. He walked up and down the shelves, just looking. He found leather-bound texts on chemistry and biology cluttering up the texts. He took one down from the shelf and flipped through all the techno-babble on the page before letting it drop to the ground. There were many charters and graphs, but what he was looking for wasn't here.

He stepped back and looked up at the second-level bookshelves. He found the stairs that led him up onto the top level then climbed it. The books at the top were all the same as the ones on the bottom. 

He continued to walk along the bookshelves until he came to an oddity. On the ground in front of him was a pile of ash. He reached down and blew on it. The ash exploded into the air and floated around him, but he found what he was looking for. On one single slip of paper that was only partially burned was the insignia for Umbrella Corporation and a few listings next to the symbol. 

He let the slip drop back into the pile. It was safe to assume that the ash was other papers on Umbrella and someone had made it to the library before he did. He stood up and looked around. There was a door leading out of the library on this level. He opened it up and stepped through. 

The door lead back to the main room of the police department. Leon stepped out onto the balcony like landing and looked out over the area. That's when something stirred in the darkness.

The zombies came at him, one from the left and one from the right. He darted forward to get out of their way, then leveled the sights at them and pulled the trigger on his shotgun. 

The shell exploded hundreds of hot BB's out of the barrel and sliced them into the former men that were attacking him. One of the zombies took the blast full out in the chest and sent him thrashing over the side and down onto the ground. 


	2. Escape From Raccoon City

P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyText2 { pont-FAMILY: Arial; pont-SIZE: 12pt; LINE-HEIGHT: 150%; MARGIN: 0in -0.4pt 0pt 0in; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText2 { pont-FAMILY: Arial; pont-SIZE: 12pt; LINE-HEIGHT: 150%; MARGIN: 0in -0.4pt 0pt 0in; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText2 { pont-FAMILY: Arial; pont-SIZE: 12pt; LINE-HEIGHT: 150%; MARGIN: 0in -0.4pt 0pt 0in; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Leon directed his attention to the second.He tried to cock the weapon, but it had jammed!He used the shotgun's butt as a club and smashed the second one in the face with it.He felt triumphant as the skull of the zombie gave in from the butt of the shotgun.

The zombie was totally unaffected.The blow had reduced the thing's face to mush, it's jaw broken and hanging down to the side.Leon risked a glance down at the action to see what had jammed the weapon.A shotshell had not completely cleared the chamber before he had tried to close the bolt.He backed off and then cleared the jam.He brought the shotgun to bear and pulled the trigger.The BBs impacted on the thing and blew it backwards, gouging whole chunks of flesh out of the zombie.Leon quickly chambered another round and fired.This time the zombie was barely three feet away and the round punched a hole clean through the torso.

The zombie let out a strangled mewling sound and then went down.Leon kicked the body and then moved on.

He went into the first door he saw up here and came to a small room.It looked like a clocktower, he though.Hundreds of gears and wires ran the clock that was outside of the station.There didn't seem to be anything useful up here so he turned to leave.That's when he saw the key.It was hanging on a hook next to the door.On the end was a number etched into the metal.He picked it up and put it in a pocket.Then he turned and walked out of the room.

His boots echoed as they hit the tile floor.He walked over to a red device that was on the railing overlooking the ground below.He flipped a switch on it and an aluminum ladder fell out of the bottom and hit the ground below with a metallic bang.

Leon climbed down it to save time and avoid running into any more monsters or zombies.As his boots hit the bottom he checked the ammo situation in his shotgun, he had three rounds left, he still had a couple clips left for his pistols.

He walked past the statue of the angle and walked to the side of the wall.He opened the door that was there and stepped in.This was the portion of the station that looked like an actual police station.There were some leather benches and a few soda machines.There was also a small window in the wall that was looking into the evidence office.There were also three zombies.

Three shells for three zombies, thought Leon and let fly into the cluster of former humans.He expended his three shells and tossed aside the useless shotgun going for the .45 holstered at his side.The last one stumbled over to him, unaware of any danger as Leon raised the pistol and let two rounds fly into the things face.The heavy .45 bullet went into its head like a brick through water, splattering the thing's brains from here across the room.

Leon stepped over the zombie corpses and used the butt of the now empty shotgun to smash open the face of the coke machine and pull out a bottle of coke.He put a thought of the red liquid that Jill had given him into the coke.The red liquid floated in the coke and then disappeared, meaning the liquid was safe.He guzzled the coke down as quickly as possible.

Using the liquid had made him think of Jill.For the thousandth time, he wondered what she had saw or had happened that had made her drop the hammer on herself.His eyes filled with tears when he thought of her limp form and her facial features smashed by the 9mm round.

He cleared his eyes of tears and then looked for the door to the evidence room.He found it and tried to turn the knob.The door was locked.He fired three rounds into the handle and then kicked the door open the rest of the way.He stepped into the room and looked around.Racks of old evidence that was tagged and bagged lined the walls. Leon was looking for a new weapon.The shotgun was dry and he needed a new heavy weapon.

He found what he was looking for on the third rack.There was an AR-15 assault rifle.He looked at the tag and found that it had been stolen from a police arms van a few months back and the seized as part of a drug raid.

Leon ripped open the plastic bag that was around the weapon and slid it out.There were two clips in the bag with the AR-15.Leon stuffed one clip in the gun and then slipped the two extras in his pocket then went hunting for more clips and ammunition.

He found one extra clip and a few boxes of ammo in the evidence room, but it looked like he would have to find an arms locker before he could get any more clips.He took the AR-15 and stuffed the clips in his pockets before running out of the evidence room

He stepped into the hall that ran out of the police room.As he walked further back into the station, his surroundings became more dilapidated the further he went.Finally he came to a wooden door that was rotted along the bottom.Leon unlocked it with the key he had found in the clock room.As he opened the door he felt the more humid environment wash over him.He tested the air, humid with a strong smell of decay.Leon swallowed and stepped into the room.

The room was made primarily of wood.It had several shelves surrounding a bed.There were several shell casings scattered on the floor.Leon snapped a loaded clip into the AR-15 and snapped the T-bolt back.He stepped forward and turned the corner.There was a hallway that led into the darkness.Spilled into the center of the hallway was a large pool of blood.Leon knelt beside it and looked it at closely.The blood was extremely dark, signifying that it had been here long enough to oxidize and turn dark.It was also very viscous.The blood was old, but it hadn't been here long enough to dry totally.

Leon moved down the hallway, he was forced to step into the blood to move further down the hallway.He grimaced as he felt his boots sink slightly into the disgusting fluid.As he stepped out of the pool, he left bloody footprints down the hallway.

He finally came to a large metallic door that seemed to lead out of the police station.He tried to open the door, but the handle would not give.Above the handle were several metal buttons with numbers next to them.

Leon snapped the fire selector to single and lifted the rifle to his shoulder.He fired the first round, striking the keypad.The second round hit the point at which he estimated where the lock was, and the third hit the handle itself.

He kicked the door, sending it back into the room.The room on the other side of the door was a large parking structure.Leon held his AR-15 up and stepped into the parking garage.There were several police cars in the structure.Leon checked each one, most had been smashed into by other cars, and the exit was blocked by a three car pile-up.

He located a door that was on the opposite wall from where he was standing and he moved to it.The handle turned easily and he opened it into a small entry like room.He was about to step in when he caught the sound of someone whimpering.He lifted his AR-15 and scanned the parkade looking for where the sound had come from.He heard it again, this time it seemed to be under one of the vans that were in the far corner.

He slowly walked over to them and scanned them with his eyes.He then knelt down and looked under them, coming face to face with the only normal human he had seen since Jill.

She gasped and pulled away."Stop, I'm a human!" cried Leon.

That brought her to a stop.She looked at him for a moment and then reached out to him.He grabbed her hand and helped her up.She then pulled him into a hug with her.He hugged her back, even though he didn't know her name at all, nor anything about the woman, but it was one of those times where they had to bond, probably because they were the only living humans either of them had seen since coming to this cursed city.

Leon pulled away and said, "By the way, my name is Leon Kennedy."

The woman looked at him and said, "Mine is Claire Redfield."She kind of unsurely stuck out her hand.Leon gripped it and shook it.

She looked at his uniform."You're a Cop?" she asked as if she didn't belief it.

"Yeah, why?You seem kind of surprised."He said, slinging the AR-15 around his back.

"Well, the last Cop I saw didn't have a head." 

Leon looked at her funny."Well Claire, It looks like our first order of business is to procure a vehicle.Did you happen to see any with keys?"

Claire shook her head."I didn't see any, but I wasn't really looking either."

Leon nodded and took a look around.They moved around until they found a vehicle that had keys in it.A Ford Explorer of which the door had been left open and the gnawed remains of its driver were spilled along the door.

Leon checked the vehicle for keys, which were there.He pulled the remains of the driver out of the doorway and climbed in.He waved for Claire to join him."Come on!"He called out to her.

She gave the corpse on the ground a bad look and then using the longest possible route around the carcass, she came to the passenger side and got in.He slammed his door shut and fired up the engine, which had barely started because of the drain from the lights that came on when the door was opened.He let the powerful engine run for several minutes before shifting the gears and driving around to find a way out of the parkade.

They found one and soon they were on the open roads of Raccoon City.Leon reached down onto his belt and pulled out the Berretta 92-F and handed it to Claire, butt-first."You might just need this." He told her.

She swallowed deeply and accepted the handgun from him.

They left the city and continued out into the country.Leon looked at the gas gauge as they drove along.It was at an eighth of a tank.He pulled out a road map and found the closest gas station.It would be tough to reach it, but it was their only choice.

He made it, barely.The gas station was a small out of the way setup off a country road.Leon pulled off the road and next to one of the pumps.He shook Claire slightly to get her to wake up.She came to with a start and looked around at where they were."Where are we Leon?" She asked, still half asleep.

"Were just here for gas" He wiped a stray piece of hair off her face with a free hand.


	3. The End Of Ends

He stepped out and opened the gas cap, then stuck the nozzle in and began pumping gas into the tank

He stepped out and opened the gas cap, then stuck the nozzle in and began pumping gas into the tank.The power was still working here, barely; the pump nearly failed a couple times because of the power surging through it.

He looked up and saw Claire unlocking the washroom and entering into it.He looked back down at the nozzle.

A piercing scream cut through the silence of the country.Leon grabbed his pistol from the front seat of the SUV.He ran towards the washroom where Claire was.He entered and was fully exposed to a scene of absolute horror.Blood and entrails were splattered all over the floor and walls.A mutilated human head was in the corner of the small room and a severed arm was floating in the toilet.Directly in the center of the room was a woman, curled up on the floor in a pool of blood.

Claire slowly reached out to try to shake the woman and see if she was alive.Her hands brushed the back of the woman's neck and Claire immediately pulled her hand away, probably feeling the absence of heat that a normal human produced.

Leon used the toe of his boot to push the corpse of the woman over.He stared into the blank look of her eyes and then looked down her body to find the cause of death.He quickly found it, she had been gut shot.

The strange thing was, she wasn't a zombie, her exposed skin was devoid of the dark lacerations that normally covered a zombie's body.She had been shot for some other reason, and it wasn't suicide, a bullet wound in the stomach, although easily cured by modern medicine, was still one of the most painful ways to die.

From what he could tell from the man's head, he hadn't been a zombie either, but the tissue damage had been so severe that he couldn't really tell.

Leon stepped out of the room and onto the wooden walkway running around the side of the station.He could hear Claire, still crying inside the bathroom.He took several deep breaths and then walked over to the SUV.It had finished fueling.Leon looked at the amount readout.It read sixty-five dollars.Leon had wanted to laugh when he saw the price, but now he didn't feel like it.

He pulled the nozzle out of the tank and hooked it back up on the pump, then, showing a bit of foresight, he walked into the station.The small structure contained an amazing amount of merchandise for sale.He walked over to where the jerry cans were and took all four of the ones that were there, and then he used a stray piece of metal to open the cash register door and take the cash inside.He didn't feel completely right about it, but even through the money would have been of no use in Raccoon City or any other place where everyone was dead, they were heading towards what he hoped was civilization, and frankly, he was broke.

He wadded up the cash and stuck it in his pocket, and then he took the jerry cans and filled them up at the pumps.Claire finally came out of the bathroom and dried her eyes."They weren't zombies Leon.Who could do such a thing?"

Leon finished filling the tank and looked up at her."The same people that let the virus out in the first place."

Then, with almost a flash, the pieces fell together.Umbrella Incorporated.They had always been suspected of using illegal human experimentation for all their products, but there was never enough evidence to prosecute them.They had a lab right close to Raccoon City and last he heard, had been under some sort of fire from law enforcement agencies.

He looked up at Claire."Umbrella has a lab that is close to Raccoon, doesn't it?"

She was still sobbing a bit, but blinked her eyes and said "I think so, that's what my brother Chris was so worked up about a while ago."

Yes, the pieces were all falling together now.Umbrella either accidentally released this virus or purposely released it.The fact that fluid transfer only spread the virus meant that there could be survivors that weren't exposed.That explained our discovery in the bathroom and explained what Jill was doing.Umbrella couldn't leave survivors that could finger them, so they set about killing anyone that survived the virus.Jill simply couldn't take killing innocent people and ended her own life.

"Why don't you go into the store and get anything that you think we'll need for the trip?"Leon suggested to Claire.

Claire nodded a little hesitantly, not sure she wanted to go in for fear of what she might see, but went anyway.

Leon opened the back door and loaded the jerry cans in.He then reached into the front seat and pulled out his AR-15.If Umbrella was killing survivors, it was only a matter of time until they came at him and Claire, and he didn't intend to give them the chance to take them out.

Claire came out, hauling two bags of food and water.The food was a junk food that would take more than the end of the world to go bad and the water was all bottled.

She then held up a cut-off double-barreled shotgun."Look what I found under the counter inside."She hefted the shotgun and a box of shells.She hopped in and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Is it loaded?"He asked.

"I think so."She said.

He took the shotgun and showed her how to crack the barrel and reload the weapon, then ready it to fire again.Despite her protesting that she already knew how to use a gun, he felt that she appreciated his effort.

They got on the road again and started driving along a highway that would take them to the next town on the only map they had.

They drove for a long time. Claire fell asleep again, showing that the initial shock from their discovery at the gas station might be wearing off.Even so, she would probably need counseling to get over this, who was he kidding?He probably would to.

He drove through the night, not willing to wake Claire up, but half-asleep himself.He stopped at an intersection and turned onto a long stretch of highway.He sped up and cruised for several minutes along the road.

He crested a hill and saw, to his amazement saw a police car with its lights flashing, next to which, a military humvee sat.As he neared the checkpoint, he could see the figures standing around it, each wearing the US Army standard biosuit, each holding an M4 Carbine.

He slowed the SUV as he came even with the police car.One of the men held up his hand as a stop signal.Leon stopped the vehicle and then rolled down the window.The man stepped forward.Leon looked at the nametag on his tunic, ROCK, it said.

"Do you have clearance to work in this area?" the man asked.

"No," Leon said, "We were in raccoon city when it happened, were just trying to get out."

"You were in the city?"The man asked, then not waiting for Leon to answer said, "If you were in the city, you will need to be decontaminated.If you and the lady would just step over to humvee, we can clean you off and then get you to a hospital."

Leon looked over at Claire, who was now wide awake and listening to the conversation.

Leon stared for a moment into the emotionless black eyepieces of the gasmask the man was wearing, the said "Sure." And opened the door to get out.

The man turned and let Leon get in front of him and Claire on his side.They walked off the road and over to the hummer.They came around the side and Leon caught his breath.

Lined up along the side of the hummer, covered by sheets, were bodies, many showed blood on the sheets where their heads were, showing where they had been shot.He and Claire turned to look at the man.They were looking down the barrel of the man's M4 carbine.

Leon's gaze drifted down towards the man's chest, where something caught his eye.There in subdued colors, was a patch, the umbrella symbol.Then, the man fired.

Leon's head rocked back as he felt the bullet drill into his skull.As he fell backwards, he dimly heard another shot, but by the time it took to register in his mind, he was already dead.


End file.
